Devices, such as laptop computers, notebook computers, tablets, personal digital assistants, mobile communication devices (e.g., smartphones, cellphones, etc.), portable entertainment devices (e.g., handheld video games, multimedia players, etc.), and various other devices (e.g., touch monitors, TVs, DVD players, etc.) may include user interface devices that facilitate interaction between a user and the device. One type of user interface device that has become common is a touch-sensing device or touch input device that operates by way of capacitive sensing. A touch-sensing device may be embodied as a touchscreen, touch-sensing pad, touch-sensing slider, or touch-sensing buttons, and may include a display and a touch sensor comprising an array of capacitive sensor elements. Capacitive sensing typically involves scan operations that periodically charge, and measure changes in capacitance associated with, the capacitive sensor elements to determine a presence, position, and/or movement of a conductive object (e.g., a stylus, a user's finger, etc.) relative to the touch sensor.
One type of display that has become common in touch-sensing devices is a liquid crystal display (LCD). In some touch-sensing devices, a touch sensor may be at least partially integrated with a LCD display. However, as LCD displays get to larger resolutions and larger sizes (e.g., greater than 5 inches), the conventional time-division multiplexing method for updating the LCD display and the touch sensor results in both poor display and touch performance because both technologies function by transferring charge into and out of LCD pixels and touch sensor elements, respectively.